La noche de mi vida
by SweetManiac
Summary: No dice nada más, pero así es como paso la noche de mi vida... / Este fic participa del reto de abril "Lugar, color y sentimiento" del foro "Power Z".


_**Hey, dando mi fic para el reto.**_

 _ **Este fic participa del reto de abril "Lugar, color y sentimiento" del foro "Power Z".**_

 _ **Demashitaa Powerpuff Girls Z no es propiedad mía, solo soy una fangirl.**_

* * *

¿Realmente estaba pasando esto? ¿Realmente yo termine siendo la perra de la historia?

Solamente los veía a ellos en el centro de la vista, bailando y ella en mi lugar. En el lugar donde debía estar yo, abrazando al chico con el que debía de estar yo. Ella tendría que ser yo.

Tomo otro vaso, pero no obtengo el resultado que busco. Porque esto no es alcohol es un tonto ponche barato en un vaso descartable rojo.

Supongo que debía haber entendido la indirecta a penas llegamos al gimnasio, él no me miraba, el solo estaba atento a como le quedaba el vestido verde a ella. Hasta yo debía aceptar que con todo el dinero que tengo no podría haber superado la belleza natural que poseía.

Su vestido verde parecía estar hecho especialmente para ella, su cabello atrae a todos y sus ojos verdes hipnotizaban a cualquiera. En especial, a mi ahora, ex-novio.

Como si toda ella fuera un imán para los reflectores, inmediatamente Butch se separó de mí y camino hacia Kaoru. Como reacción lo tome del brazo, ¡yo era su pareja esta noche!

El me miro a los ojos por primera vez en estas semanas, y comprendí todo…

Él no me quería. Él no me quería… él siempre quiso a Kaoru.

¿Quién diría que con solo una mirada me bajo tan rápido de las nubes?

Al principio no quise hacer caso a la razón, simplemente me hice la desentendida. Lo jale hacia la pista y trate de hacerle recordar lo mucho que me había costado tenerlo. Cuando en realidad lo que yo más quería de él, siempre lo tuvo ella. Su amor.

Trate, de verdad me esforcé en no juntarlos, en que no se miraran, ni rozarse.

Cuando en un momento, mientras bailábamos, ellos conectaron miradas…

Lo solté.

Yo más que nadie, siendo la perra de la historia, siempre supe que toda chica quiere su historia de amor.

Me miro, como si me pidiese perdón. Ni siquiera me atreví a decirle algo, porque yo lo amaba. Yo siempre me esforcé por hacerlo feliz, porque tenía una pequeña esperanza que algún día él me ame, que me mire con esa chispa con la que le mira a ella.

Además, tenía un nudo en la garganta y la vista nublada. Si él no se iba, lloraría en ese instante, así que fui yo la que se giró y se fue caminando.

Abrí las puertas, pero sin su compañía.

Quise refugiarme en el baño, pero no logre resistir hasta llegar a él. Termine apoyándome en una pared, apoye las espalda y me importo poco arruinar el vestido que espere usar dos años.

¿Tanto tiempo me tomo darme cuenta que solo era una distracción para él? ¿Qué solamente fui un juego? ¿Por qué fui tan ciega?

Simplemente deje liberar todo ahí y cuando recupere el aliento, cuando pude pararme sin que me temblasen las rodillas. Corrí al baño.

Y esa era yo, la perra de la historia, con su vestido arrugado, su rímel corrido y temblando mientras veía mi propio reflejo.

Me sostuve en el lavamanos, hasta que recupere las fuerzas y supe que ya no me quedaban más lágrimas que derramar. Abrí el grifo mientras trataba de limpiarme y arreglarme para verme un poco decente.

—¿Himeko?

Quise gritarle lo mucho que la odiaba, lo mucho que la aborrecía, pero… ella no tenía la culpa. Todos estos meses, desde que ella vino a esta escuela hasta el día de hoy, yo solo estaba posponiendo lo inevitable. Sabía desde el momento en el que el la vio, sabía que poco a poco lo iba perdiendo. Hasta el día de hoy.

—Hola, Kaoru —murmure.

Por más que desde el principio de año yo le hice la vida a cuadritos, ella me busco con la mirada para poder desenterrar a esa persona que estaba en lo más profundo de mí ser. A esa enamoradiza nata que entrego su corazón al chico incorrecto.

—¿Todo está bien?

Asentí, ya que el nudo en mi garganta apareció de nuevo y era más grueso a medida que respiraba. Abrí la puerta, mientras que en lo más profundo deseaba que el fuera tu persona indicado, ya que el mío no lo era.

¿Masoquista? ¿Yo? Claro.

Cuando la tristeza se opacó por la ira, con mis tacones me abrí paso entre la multitud con la decisión de venganza. Quería gritarle, golpearle y si era posible, meterle mi tacón en su ojo.

Antes de que estuviera a seis personas, alguien me tomo por la cintura. Convirtiéndose inmediatamente en el blanco de mi ira.

—¡Eres un imbécil! ¡No vuelvas a tocarme, cerdo! ¡¿Qué mierda te crees para detenerme?! ¡¿No ves que iba a clavar mi tacón en su ojo?!

Su semblante era calmado, parecía que lo que le decía le entraba y le salía.

—¡¿Me estas escuchando, idiota?! —le chille, uno de los defectos que tengo es tener la voz completamente aguda, como cuando paso mis uñas por el pizarrón.

—Un gusto, soy Mitch —ignorando mis insultos, toma mi mano y la beso.

En ese momento quise que el tacón estuviera en otro ojo, levante mi pie lista.

—Espera —me detuvo sosteniendo mi muñeca—, soy Mitch, la pareja de la noche de Kaoru.

Y ahí lo entendí, ahí entendí que él también está sufriendo.

Estaba consciente de que mis cejas se separaron y había dejado de estar tiesa. Baje mis hombros y me sentí un poco mejor, si podía sentirme así. Él se da vuelta y lo primero que hago es seguirlo.

Y ahora estaba aquí, con más de seis vasos y aun podía meterme más comida hasta explotar las costuras del vestido. Como una chica común, si me deprimo como hasta reventar. Simple.

Extrañamente al final terminamos subiendo a la terraza, donde claramente no hay mucha gente un par de parejas y algunas que me miraban extraño. Claro, como no tengo a mi pareja y subo a la terraza con casi un extraño, soy una puta.

Desde ahora, me importa poco lo que la gente diga de mí. ¡Seré quien quiera ser, listo!

Lo primero que hago es apoyarme en el barandal, mirando abajo donde hay también parejas. Ahora sé lo que se siente estar solo en San Valentín. Oh, yo estuve sola en San Valentín.

Supongo que sí están destinados, supongo que tal vez fui un poco tonta al no darme cuenta que él no me quería, supongo que tal vez no debí haber sido tan cruel con los demás. Pero, cuando eres alguien que no recibe mucho cariño, te aferras a la persona que crea que eres de lo mejor. Que por más oscuro que sea tu pasado, él te acepta.

Y esa, tal vez, fue la razón por la que me termine enamorando del chico equivocado.

Ahora estaba aquí, al lado de un extraño que creo se siente igual que yo.

O tal vez no.

—¿Tu querías a Kaoru?

El me mira sorprendido, pero directamente a los ojos. Como si pudiera ver más allá de lo monstruosa que soy.

—Creo que es mi mejor amiga —dice, quiero hablar pero parece que continuara—. Todo estaba bien hasta que poco a poco me fui enamorando, digo…

Sé que dirá lo hermosa y única que es, pero se detiene porque claramente me hará sentir ofendida. La realidad, lo mío no es belleza natural, tarde más de media hora para verme decente.

—Es mucho mejor, lo sé.

No dice nada más, pero así es como paso la noche de mi vida.

* * *

 **Ay, corazones rotos… c':**

 **Son mi pasión, son vida, es ley.**

 **Eh, perdón si se me escapo una falta ortografía.**

 _-SweetManiac._


End file.
